Robin and the Adventure of All-Time
Are you ready to fly away on an adventure through time, past and present?! If so, the spoof of Corman's "Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time" is now "ROBIN AND THE ADVENTURE OF ALL TIME"!!! Even Starfire as Paige is a good voice reference because Hynden Walch provided her singing voice. Inspired by CoolZDanethe5th, OHANAS, KAR Disney and Others. Coming soon to YouTube on your PC! Cast *Paige's Grandfather - Merlin (The Sword and the Stone) *Paige - Starfire (Teen Titans; 2003 and 2013) (note: Hynden Walch who sings as Paige also does Starfire from "Titans" and also Princess Bubblegum from "Adventure Time" - voice reference! EG Daily speaks as her.) *Aladdin - Robin (Teen Titans; 2003 and 2013) *Wordsworth - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Tambor - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Aladdin's Wife/Princess - Twilight Sparkle human (My Little Pony) *Alice - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Dorothy Gale - Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz - Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) *Humpty Dumpty - Humpty Dumpty (Goldie and Bear) *Cinderella - Cinderella animated *Rumplestiltskin - Gwen (Total Drama series) *Jack - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Skinny King Henry VIII - Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *King Henry VIII - Michael Blumberg (Recess) *Blondebeard - Clemont (Pokemon) *Blackbeard - McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Long John Silver - Long John Silver (Treasure Planet) *Pharaoh - Pharaoh Seti (The Prince of Egypt) *Prince Rajee - Joseph (Joseph: King of Dreams) *Sphinx - itself *Fat Cleopatra - Princess Fiona as Ogre (Shrek) *Cleopatra - Asenath (Joseph: King of Dreams) *T-Rex - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Aladdin; 1994 TV) *Scheherazade - Marina (Treasure Planet) *Alan - Jim (Treasure Planet) Other Cast *Quaintville Students - Various human characters from cartoons and anime *Taxi Driver - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Metal Mouth and Freckle Face - LeFou (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) and Lampwick (Pinocchio; 1940) *Baker - Lord Cucuface (Madeline; 1988-2001) *Three Women at Salon - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents!); Madame Adelaide Bonfamille (The Aristocats); Rarity human (My Little Pony) *Evil Sorcerer from the "Aladdin" book - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *King Henry VIII's Wife - Pepito's Mother (Madeline; 1988-2001) *King Henry VIII's Sister - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *King Henry VIII's Cousin - The King (Cinderella; 1950) *King Henry VIII's Older Ancestor - Chief Powhatan (Pocahontas) *Fat Young Girl - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) *Fat Little Boy - Guaca (The Emperor's New School) *Coachman - Coachman (Pinocchio; 1940) *Footman - Footman (Cinderella; 1950) *Lions - Various animated lions *2 Pirates - Wiggins (Pocahontas; 1995) and Edgar (The Aristocats) *Long John Silver's Pirate Crew - Pirate Crew (Treasure Planet) *Polly - Patchy's Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mermaids - Ariel and her sisters (The Little Mermaid; 1989); Mermaids (Peter Pan; 1953) *Sea Monster - Hydra (Hercules; 1997) *Pharaoh's 2 Servants - Hotep and Huy (The Prince of Egypt) *Don Quixote - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Sancho Panza - Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:Aladdin and the Adventure of All Time Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs